Common communication patching systems include multiple patching shelves mounted on two upright mounting rails. Such shelves typically include multiple patching sites for the interconnection of communication cables and patch cords. Also, each of the shelves typically includes a cover that separates the shelf from its neighboring shelves. When densely populated, the patching system has relatively little available space.
Patching systems have been developed that are “intelligent” in that they include functionality that enables the system to track the interconnections of the various cables and cords. One such system is sold by CommScope, Inc. under the trademark iPATCH®. Some existing non-intelligent systems may be retrofitted with intelligent functionality through the attachment of one or more components (see, e.g., the “iPATCH Ready Kit”, available from CommScope, Inc., Hickory, N.C.). In order to connect the components of the retrofitting kit, it is typically necessary to connect the additional components to a ribbon cable or other cord or cable that extends between the rear face of the patching system and the front. In a densely populated shelf, unless current connections are disconnected, it can be very difficult to thread the ribbon cable along this path given the dearth of available space within the shelf.